<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiotic Felings™ {oneshot} by Nasqil_ (nasqil)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716868">Idiotic Felings™ {oneshot}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasqil/pseuds/Nasqil_'>Nasqil_ (nasqil)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, crush is only mentioned, friendship bonding, super short, this is all platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasqil/pseuds/Nasqil_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, you have a crush on Natsuki or something?"</p><p>"Ahbehfshkfh-HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"</p><p>"Wait, WHAT."</p><p>Or</p><p>Crushes are hard, especially when it happens that you have one in middle school, and said crush being the same gender as you, but at least you have a friend that'll help you with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character&amp;Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiotic Felings™ {oneshot}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is self indulgent and a practice thingy, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, you have a crush on Natsuki or something?" Amamiya asked, drinking his water bottle.</p><p>"Ahbehfshkfh—" Izumi made an unreadable noise that the person writing this doesn't know how to describe it but it sounded like a choke, also she was drinking, and Amamiya's question made her spit out her drink. "—HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"</p><p>"Wait, <em><strong>WHAT</strong></em>."</p><p>That was around 7 months ago, now they're in their early in their second year of middle school.<br/>
           </p><p>   _____</p><p>"I'm kinda glad that we don't change classmates every year." Izumi laughed. The school had this system that you'll get stuck with the same person for the three years in school, some complained, some were indifferent, some we're happy, Izumi was one of the latter.</p><p>"Of course  you're glad, if it weren't for me your gay ass would've died."</p><p>"Oh hell yeah I am." Izumi playfully jabbed, earning an 'ow' from the boy.</p><p>They arrived at their new class location, sliding grey doors and a sigh that says class 2-D.</p><p>"Hey, " Masaki glanced at Izumi. "This be Natsuki's last year here. You better confess soon."</p><p>"Yeah, " A pause.</p><p>"I know."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>